The present invention pertains generally to the use of a variable and controllable light display on the bottom surface and side surfaces of surfboards, kayaks and other personal water activity apparatus for the purpose of protecting the user against sharks and other water-borne predators. The use of light as disclosed below provides a system for masking and distorting the shadow, shape, or outline of the personal water activity apparatus; in effect, camouflaging the apparatus. The emitted light reduces the shadow against a lighter background. The present invention is an extension of passive lighting used by the Royal Air Force during World War II as a means of blending the aircraft into the daylight background to camouflage the aircraft.
The prior art does include various techniques for protecting individual users of personal water activity apparatus from sharks. These techniques include the use of electric impulse generators (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,403; US 2003/0233694 A1; WO 96/37099; US 2005/085064) and alarm devices (see US 2005/0064774 A1). The prior art also includes signaling and/or distress lights on diving vests and floatation devices (see EPO 0909702 A1and U.S. Re 38,475 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,258), luminous material on windsurfing boards (Japanese App. 11022874) and signaling/distress lights on flippers or fins (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,468 and 5,785,565); but only as signaling and/or distress lights and not to camouflage the user against sharks. The need for protective systems for use on surfboards, kayaks and other similar devices is evidenced by the frequent reporting of shark attacks and attacks by other water-borne predators. The need for such protective devices is clear.
Recent research regarding shark attacks indicates that sharks have an instinctual “Search Image” that is used in identifying prey. The “Search Image” is the dark shadow of a predator's primary prey which, for sharks, is seals and sea lions. Many studies have shown that people on surfboards create a shadow outline that resembles this “Search Image”. Documentary studies (“Air Jaws” on Discovery Channel and PBS studies (shown Sunday Oct. 16, 2005 on KQED in San Francisco), provide evidence that large sea predators use their eyes to search the waters surface for their prey's darker image against the light background in an area around the shore called the “zone of death”. Prey animals have taken survival strategies where they avoid the surface in this zone and enter and leave shore by traveling close to the surface or during evening dark. The present invention essentially distorts and/or masks the shark's “Search Image” of a user and a personal water activity apparatus. Further studies suggest that most shark attacks on surfers are due to mistaken identity by the shark. This invention provides a means that causes a shark to be unsure of its prey and may prevent an attack.
As disclosed below, the invention may be utilized with a variety of devices. As used herein and in the claims, the phrase “personal water activity apparatus” means surfboards, boogie boards, water skis, windsurfing boards, kayaks, diving vests, wetsuits, drysuits, flotation vests and flippers or fins.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for protection of users of personal water activity apparatus from attacks by sharks and other large water-borne predators.
A further object of the invention is to provide an array of lights on a personal water activity apparatus to distort and/or mask the “Search Image” thereof as perceived by sharks and other water-borne predators.
A further object of the invention is to provide a light pattern on the array of lights on a personal water activity device to mimic the shimmering and twinkling of light on the surface of the water further providing uncertainty to a predator.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate the need for exposed connectors to recharge, toggle, or control the light pattern.
A further object is to provide personal water activity apparatus with a camouflaging variable light display that may be actuated manually by the user or may be automatically controlled by sensors and microprocessors carried on the personal water activity apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings wherein: